Kamu Tahu Tidak?
by lampion malam
Summary: —HalilintarxTaufan drabble. "Kentut kan mudah dirasa tapi tidak bisa disentuh."


**Kamu Tahu Tidak?**

**Boboiboy Halilintar x Boboiboy Taufan**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

Warning! Sho-ai (maunya yaoi /eh) drabble. Kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**1\. Layang-Layang**

Angin itu bebas, menyejukkan, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya terhenti melayang di udara, juga yang paling penting mereka tidak berwujud.

"Kentut," komentar Halilintar ketika Taufan menjabarkan mengapa ia memfavoritkan angin. Mereka berdua duduk bersama pada taman untuk menunggu Gempa memanggil rekan pahlawan yang lain.

"Jahat sekali bilang kentut!"

"Kentut kan mudah dirasa tapi tidak bisa disentuh."

Ucapan ringan lagi datar dari Halilintar langsung menusuk hati Taufan cepat. Lelaki bertopi miring kanan itu menunduk kecil.

Memang benar sih. Definisi Angin dan Kentut itu nyaris sama. Bisa dirasa, tapi tidak bisa disentuh.

Tapi jangan juga menyamakan dengan sesuatu yang sangat jorok juga! Pikir Taufan.

Saat ia menunduk, Taufan melihat seutas tali dari depannya. Ia gerakkan tangannya mencoba meraih utas samar-samar tersebut. Ia genggam, dan tali itu seakan berusaha lepas dari genggaman Taufan. Pria yang cukup aktif itu tentu segera menahan tali nilon dari tangannya.

Ia mendongak untuk mencari tahu, apa yang menarik tangannya paksa itu.

Sebuah layang-layang. Berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu dengan motif indah, dan beberapa rumbai dari bawah. Menambah aksen indah dari sang layang-layang sendiri mengudara.

Taufan terpesona.

"Waahhh...! Keren..."

Halilintar yang sibuk dengan melamun, langsung melirik Taufan. Ia melihat tali yang digenggam Taufan. Reflek, ia mendongak dan menemukan layang-layang meliuk-liuk terbang secara liar.

"Darimana kau dapat layang-layang itu?" Halilintar memilih jalur bertanya, saking penasarannya.

"Aku lihat dia mendekatiku," jawab Taufan. Ketika itu juga ia merasa layang-layang memberontak untuk melepas, hingga tali dari tangan Taufan terasa kencang. "Ah! Tanganku licin-"

**Hup!**

Tubuh Taufan memanas saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengenggam tangannya.

Halilintar dengan sigap menahan tali dari genggaman Taufan untuk kabur. Secara spontan, mereka saling menghadap secara empat mata. Awalnya mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Tapi selama 2 menit, tidak ada satu dari mereka membuka mulut. Seakan terhipnotis untuk terus saling memandang.

Lagi-lagi tali yang digenggam Taufan kembali licin. Taufan pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh ah! Layang-layangnya mau terbang la-"

Halilintar segera menarik tangan Taufan kuat, saat ia akan mau berdiri untuk menggapai tali layang-layang yang lepas. Taufan sudah memasang tampang sedih seyakin mungkin, sebagai penjabaran rasa kesalnya pada tindakan Halilintar.

"Kau itu bukan angin, tapi sudah bagaikan layang-layang bagiku... Taufan..."

Taufan terperangah dengan ucapan Halilintar secara blak-blakkan. Tanpa ingat lagi, Taufan sudah melarikan layang-layang yang terputus tadi dari tangannya.

"Mau mengungkit kentut lagi?

"Bebas. Aktif. Tapi tidak pernah bisa lepas dariku."

"Apa?" Taufan tertawa geli walau sempat mendengar jawaban yang tidak nyambung sama kata dia barusan. Dia menentang pendapat Halilintar bagian akhir. "Aku tentu bisa lepas dari-"

"Kau takkan pernah bisa lepas dariku! Kau akan selalu jadi pendampingku! Kau adalah bagian cahaya dariku, dan tentu kau akan dan harus selalu terkekang olehku!"

Taufan terdiam, takut. Halilintar menatap kedua mata _sapphire_ Taufan dengan tajam layaknya elang mencari mangsa.

"Aku adalah orang yang boleh mengarahkanmu. Seorang saja! Yaitu aku!" Halilintar berucap tegas. Taufan nyaris terlihat merinding karenanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menjadi angin melulu!"

* * *

**2\. Listrik Statis**

"Kau baca ini, Halilintar? Seseorang mati terbakar secara instan."

Taufan menyodorkan buku ensiklopedia edisi 'Listrik' secara terbuka itu pada rekan seumura atau.. sejenisnya, Halilintar.

Mereka mendapat bagian tugas untuk menjaga kedai, saat _voting_ pembagian tugas karena pegawai aslinya butuh istirahat (Ochobot dikabarkan sedang merawat kakek Boboiboy yang patah pinggang, mungkin istirahat bukan kata yang cocok). Karena bosan, Taufan berjalan-jalan keliling desa lalu menemukan sebuah mobil perpustakaan keliling. Ia meminjam buku tersebut, dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya hari peminjamannya itu juga.

Wajah Halilintar tidak menampakkan ekspresi kagum atau apapun. "Itu hanya karangan redaksi agar peminat pembeli tajuk banyak."

"Tapi dikatakan, ini terjadi karena listrik statis. Manusia memiliki arus listrik dan ketika arus tersebut tidak bisa dikendalikan, saat itu ia akan terbakar secara instan tanpa sumber gejala. Seram ya, Halilintar?"

"Dan kau percaya dengan fakta yang belum teruji benar seperti itu."

Taufan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu menutup buku dari tangannya. Lelah untuk meyakinkan sisi Boboiboy yang tidak mudah tertarik akan pengetahuan itu. Namanya juga anak-anak, mungkin tidak mudah membuat mereka mau mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan.

Atau memang Halilintar yang tidak tertarik? Buktinya, dia-si Taufan-malah mau mempercayainya.

"Memang benar, listrik adalah elemen alam yang dapat membuat makhluk hidup kejang."

Senyuman lebar merekah dari wajah Taufan. Akhirnya Halilintar mau juga buka mulut.

"Apa kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Taufan?" Halilintar tersenyum penuh makna. Gawat. Biasanya dia tersenyum kalau terbesit pikiran untuk melakukan perbuatan licik, walau itu hukum wajar yang dilakukan setiap umat manusia berkepentingan logika.

Tapi jika Halilintar mau memberi ganjaran padanya secara fisik, Taufan bakal membalasnya.

Taufan tidak bakal takut, kok. Dia pernah berduel dengan Halilintar, dan dia nyaris menang jika saja tidak ada yang menganggu _duel_ mereka. Orang-orang sudah mengecap bahwa kekuatan Taufan lebih hebat dari Halilintar secara sirat lagian.

Belum menguatkan perlindungan, tiba-tiba Taufan merasa tubuhnya begitu merinding. Namun gejolaknya begitu ringan, tidak dipaksa dibuat. Sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sengatan seperti kesemutan.

Betapa kagetnya Taufan, ketika Halilintar melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang bocah beriris biru itu. Dagu pria bertopi depan itu bertopang pada bahu Taufan. Seringai kecil merekah dari bibir tipis Halilintar.

"Merasa kesemutan bukan? Ini namanya listrik statis," ujarnya dengan senyuman licik. Wajah Taufan merona dibuatnya.

Ah, Taufan sekarang mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya begitu gugup sekarang.

* * *

A/N: Ini semacam ficlet tapi berbasis drabble. Yah, rasanya nulis drabble jadi serba kurang. Kenapa ini?

Ini rekues dari anak-anak sosmed. Memang sih mereka suka Fang, tapi waktu ngomongin BBB Api, obrolan kami kok jadi fokus tentang Halilintar cocoknya sama Taufan? Di DA juga sekilas ada yang buat FA mereka. Hingga akhirnya pikiran gila ini datang.

Padahal maunya Taufan bareng Api. Tapi, saya mikir pairing ini memang kelihatan unik. Mereka bagaikan seme!Fang x uke!BBB. Oke staph ngomongin diri Fang.

Yang layang-layang terinspirasi dari Apa Kata Yaya bagian hargai apa yang ada. Kalo listrik statis itu tereferensi dari komik Air Gear. Sifat Halilintar terinspirasi dari 'Diatas Hujan' (punya siapa lupa saya), kalau sifat Taufan itu mirip OC maskot saya, Runa. Kebetulan elemen mereka sama-sama angin, juga orangnya periang.

Ya, saking repotnya saya, saya bosan. Makanya ngetik drabble giniaan. Oke A/N saya kepanjangan.


End file.
